


A Good Book

by MaddieWrites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Book theft, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Written for my lovely twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: I wrote this for my twin, Lily, who was appalled that she could not find any cute cuddly Jared/Mark fan fictions on the internet. Jared is reading a really good book that he can't put down and Mark wants to cuddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Please comment if you do! Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so super short... Oh, and don't worry, in all the commotion of Mark stealing the book, Jared's place in it was not lost. That would just be mean. Mark saved his spot, so no worries.

“Come on Jared. Put down the book and come to bed!” Mark crawled into the other actor’s lap, kissing his jaw.  
“One more chapter.” He mumbled, turning the page.  
“You said that four chapters ago. You need to sleep.” Mark whined.  
“This is really the last one, okay? It's a good book.”  
“You have three minutes, then I'm going to bed without you .” He huffed.

 

“Jared drop the book. You've been reading non-stop for two days.”  
“One more chapter.”  
“I'll go to Burger King without you.”  
“It's a good book!”  
“I'll spoil Game of Thrones.”  
“You wouldn't.”  
“You'll never guess what just happened to-.”  
Jared tackled him and they landed in a heap on the floor. Mark grabbed the book and ran.  
“Give it back!” Jared tried to grab it but Mark dodged him and darted into the bedroom.  
“Gotta catch me Samsquatch.” He teased.  
“You really are Lucifer! Give it!”  
Mark dodged him again.  
“You'd think someone with such freakishly long arms could-.”  
Jared grabbed Mark around the waist and pulled him backwards so they fell on the bed. Mark set the book on the nightstand.  
“Okay, point made.” Jared sighed. Mark snuggled into his chest with a pleased little mew.  
“You're too cute for your own good.” Jared tapped him lightly on the tip of the nose, pulling him closer. Mark burrowed into his neck with a sigh.  
“Night Jared.” He murmured, drifting off.  
“Night.”


End file.
